Orange Rhapsody
by Silverpudding9
Summary: Rin's dad had divorce with her mom and die afterwards... Then Rin met someone new in life.
1. Chapter 1, The past

Rin's POV

(6 Years Ago)

"Daddy, when will mommy come back home?" the 10 year old me asked my daddy, Kagami Leon, as I lightly pulled his sleeves two or three times. My daddy glared at me with anger in his eyes and pushed me away which made me fell down and landed on my butt.

"Owie… Daddy, that hurts," I said as I rubbed mu butt and a slight tear escape from my left eye.

"You wanna know the answer, Rin!" my daddy asked me angrily. He turn around to face me from his height and pointed his index finger at me while yelling, "Your mother isn't coming back! She has left you! She has left me and she even went to marry some sort of a rich guy!"

What? Mommy is not coming back? She went away to marry another man?

"Please tell me you are lying daddy! It is a lie right!" I got up and hugged my daddy left leg but he kicked me away and I landed on my butt again.

"Do not touch me you slug! It is because of you that she had leaved both of us!" my daddy yelled at me for the second time.

What? Me! Am I am the reason why this is happening?

My daddy left the room leaving me on the floor curling into a ball shape while sobbing for non-stopping.

❀✿Later that night✿❀

"Daddy, I am thirsty," I said sleppy as I went into the kitchen. Then, I saw a dead body on the kitchen floor. This wakes me up from my sleepy mode. I was afraid to move. My feet are frozen! Although I am scared, I am also curious who's that body belongs to so I took a step forward to see who it is and… it was my daddy.

My daddy committed suicide and left me alone in this world… alone… forever…

"Kyah!" I woke up from my sleep. It was a dream but more like a nightmare. I'm having the same nightmare again and again over this past six years and it hust won't stop. There aren,t night that I can sleep peaceful in my conformable bed.

I looked at my alarm clock which is placed next to my bed.

"7 Am, huh? Better get ready for school," I spoke to myself as I got out of my bed. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and to take a shower. Then I changed into my school uniform and getting ready to leave my apartment.

As I was exited my apartment and locked the door, I could heard a morning greeting.

"Morning Rin!" my neighbor and my friend, Hatsune Miku, greeted me.

"Morning MIku," I said it claimly.

"Here's the bento my mom made for you!" she handed the bento to me and I accepted it.

"Thank you. Sorry I am a bother to you and your mom…"

"It's okay! My mom loved you anyway!" Miku smile at me.

Yeah. Living beside my apartment is the Hatsunes who is Miku and her mom, Hatsune Meiko. Miku's dad had die in a car accident last year, but Miku and her mom stays strong every single day.

Ever since my dad committed suicide, Miku's mom has been taking care of me for the past 6 years! She has been making my daily meals every day and always stays by my side whenever I am ill. It is like she treated me like I am her own child. Somehow, in the future, I felt like I want to be by her side to support her from the difficulty tasks that she is facing every single day. I really want to take care of her and to return all those love she been given to me when I was ten year old.

Well. If you are wondering who always pays Miku and mine electricity bills or water bills, basically, our school does. The school that we attend is Cryton high school which is a private school for the rich and the smart kids only. Well, you can consider that Miku and I got in with our smartness. When both of us first heard that we are going to attend that school, we were surprise and clueless at the same time. Me and Miku is like 'Whattt…' for the next fifteen minutes. It was really funny and I kept repeating the since in my mind ever since then.

Hey! I am Kagami Rin and you are now reading 'Orange Rhapsody'. This story tells my life full of drama , comedy, romance and tragedy maybe? I said MAYBE! We will see.

* * *

Hey, this is Silver-Chan and i am still working on the next chapter so please be wait for 2 or 3 days or 4, maybe 5...


	2. Chapter 2 ,Science Partners

Rin's POV

"Hurry up Rin! At this rate, we are going to miss the bus!" Miku shouted at me.

Right now, Miku and I are running towards the bus stop as the bus is now waiting for us to get on it. The school we go is several kilometers away from our house and it's really far, so Miku and I have to use public transportation. I looked at Miku and damn, she is a fast runner.

"Hurry up Rin! Get on the bus now!" Miku command me.

"Okay! Okay!" I hurried up the bus and then show the driver my bus pass so that he allowed me to get on the bus.

Miku and I took our seat and panted heavily. Now wonder Miku and I have a thin body, we seem to do this so called 'Bus Running' like every single day. Then I accidentally yawned out loud.

"Are you alright, Rin?" Miku asked me with a worry expression on her face. "We just did our 'bus running' and then you suddenly got sleepy?"

"It's okay! I am fine," I lied and smiled at her. I haven't got any good sleep lately. I tried but whenever I did, nightmares will take over my sweet and creamy dreams. It's just that sometimes, I am scared to fall asleep. I do not want to make miku and her mom worry about me so I kept my nightmare problems a secret.

The bus suddenly comes to a stop and we have arrived at our school. Miku and I got off the bus. Just then, a swap of girls ran pass us while shrieking, "Kyah~ It is Kagamine-sama ! He is here!"

Then a black car was stopped behind the bus and a young blonde teenage boy exited the car while the girls were shrieking every time he made a movement. I mean, come on girls! He is just walking and he is even ignoring you guys! Get a grip of yourself!

Ugh… Let me 'self' introduce him. This young man name is Kagamine Len aka the popular guy in the school who every girl is trying to date. He is the son of the owner of the CEO company. You know what that means right? He is rich and every girl love rich and handsome guys, well not me and miku… erh … well mostly me… Yeah!

I do not like rich guys. They are just cocky and a cold hearted human being. That is why, I do not lke Kagamine Len!

= Later =

Miku and I enter the class and as usual, Kagamine Len was surrounded by girls. Good thing that he does not seat anywhere near me. Mine seat is at the back of the classroom corner with miku in front of me and his seat is at the front where he is surrounded by his Fangirls. Our homeroom, Mikuo sensei who is also our science teacher entered our cls=ass and miku and I took our seat.

"Okay class! Today, let's change your sitting arrangement!" sensei told us cheerfully.

"Eh!? Why!?" the whole class reacted.

"Cuz I felt like doing it!" He happily replied the class. "Now, I am going to draw the new sitting arrangement on2 the board so please check your names and this time, you will be siting pairs! Isn't that great?"

'The insane mikuo sensei' everybody thought including me

*After moving*

Remember I said that good thing that Kagamine Len does not sit anywhere near me? Well, I did and I will take back my words. I looked to my left seeing that Kagamine Len was resting his head on his hands. On all the people on earth why does it have to be him! Oh no! I can feel that his fangirls is glaring at me. Oh… Not a good sign.

I looked at miku who is still remained in her seating place and I looked at the empty seat next to her. Huh? Who is miku seating with since there is an empty seat, maybe a transfer student?

"Class! Today we will be having a new student joining us!" Sensei cheerfully told the class. "Come on in new student!"

The wooden door of our classroom slide open and a young blue haired boy who was wearing our school uniform came into our class. Yup I was right.

"Class, this is kaito," sensei introduced us. "Now kaito, please introduces yourself," he politely asked kaito.

"My name is Kaito Shino. Please to meet you," he then bow in front of the class. I could hear some of the girls started to gossip on how hot he is. Girls …. Even if I am a girl myself, I still do not get my gender.

"Good! Now Kaito Shino, you will be seating next to … Miku. Miku please stand up."

"Hai," Miku said then stood up. Kaito walk to his seat and looked at miku. Miku gave him a smile and he slightly smile back at her.

"Now Miku, I will need you to show kaito around the school. Since his is new here, he probably still do not know his way around the school ground. Can you do that?" Mikuo sensei asked Miku.

"Okay. I understand. I think I can handle it," Miku nodded her head.

"Okay, since that settle it, we will put that aside. As for now, class, I am giving you a science project and you will be doing it with your partner that is sitting next to you. The topic will be anything that is involve with science of course! This is a three week project and I'm wishing you good luck!" sensei pray for us.

Oh My god!

I am stuck with Kagamine Len for this three week. This sucks!

Len's POV

That girl… What her name again? Um… Kagami Rin is real an interesting one little chick. Usually when girls got the chance to sit with me, they will shriek like the hell out of themselves but this girl did not reacted like that… She reacted like she is sitting with a demon or something…

She is an interesting one… I think that I wanna know everything about this girl!

* * *

Haha… Haven't updated this story in a while… Well, hope you enjoy reading it… I think the real romance will start on the next chapter. I haven't actually plot the chapter yet, but I am going to…  
I am sorry if there is any grammar mistakes…

Rin & Len: Look she got 58% on her English!

Me: *Steal the paper back* Why you!

Rin & Len: Kyah~ *Run away*

Me: Come back here!

Please review…

SilverPudding9


End file.
